


To change the future

by MissCellophane



Series: Random Ideas I Had [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A little bit of violence but nothing graphic, Ghost King Danny, M/M, Open Ending, Time Travel, old story, turned into a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Danny and his husband Rin will do whatever it takes to save the future. Even if it means going back to before it all went wrong.





	To change the future

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story I had started a few years back but never finished. I guess it can be read as a one shot. It has a bit of an open ending as I wasn't sure how to continue it... If any one else wants too though, feel free to message me about it. Or about any of my other one shots. 
> 
> "~This is Danny and Rin speaking mentally~"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Danny gasped as he shot up in bed, uneasy. He stared ahead of him in blank confusion as he tried to sort out the reason.

'Why do I feel like something should be different?' He wonder to himself, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Danny!" A female voice called, "Get up! Or you'll be late for school." That sounded a lot like Jazz. A younger Jazz.

And wait, school? he didn't go to school anymore- suddenly everything flooded back.

Danny looked around his room, his old room he realized, and immediately got up. He ran out of his bed room, past a startled Jazz and into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror in stunned fascination.

"It worked." He whispered in pleased shock. He was 15 again. 

'Which hopefully means-' He hesitated before closing his eyes.

'~Rin?~' He mentally called out.

It was silent. He furrowed his brows.

'~Rin?~' Danny tried again but either the other was remaining stubbornly silent or something was wrong.

Danny swallowed, he didn't like this.

He was suddenly startled out of his raising panic by his sister knocking on the door.

"Danny, Hurry up! Sam and Tucker are waiting for you." Jazz called through the door.

"C-Coming." Danny stammered slightly, hesitating. Last time he saw Sam and Tucker they- He shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. 

He pushed past Jazz once more so he could head to his room and get dressed. He took his time pulling on his clothes and grabbing his bag (Getting yelled at once more by Jazz) before finally heading down. 

He didn't really have time to think about everything on the walk as Sam and Tucker were continually talking to him as they headed to school.

"Have you heard anything about Vlad lately?" Danny suddenly asked cutting Tucker off mid-sentence.

"Vlad? No, I don't think he's shown his face since you beat him last time." Sam replied. 

"I see." Danny muttered with a frown.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, No reason. Just curious, I guess?" Danny forced himself to smile "You were talking about your new computer?"  He reminded Tucker causing the boy's eyes to light up.

Getting to class Danny immediately zoned out and started shuffling through his memories, calming just slightly when he recalled something Rin had said before they left.

_"I don't know how long it will take me to get to you, but if it's longer than a week...Assume I didn't make it. If something happens and we somehow can't communicate like normal, I'll try to send a message to you as soon as I can."_

"It's only been a few hours.' Danny reassured himself. 'Rin will be fine.'

.....

Rin was not fine. He was currently running his ass off through street after street, trying to get away from the group of extremely mean looking guys chasing him. 

"Get back here!" One of the men shouted.

"I'd rather not!" Rin shouted back ducking a bucket one of them suddenly threw.

'Where did they get a bucket?' He wondered, accidentally turning down an alley with a dead end.

"Well, Shit." He muttered as he skidded to a stop, frowning at the brick wall in his way.

"No more running for you, huh kid?" The one in front grinned victoriously.

"Obviously." Rin snorted, giving them a bland look. 

"Shut it kid!" Another one shouted with a nasty glare.

"Now why don't you be a good boy and maybe you'll only have'ta stay a few nights in the hospital." The first one said as he cracked his knuckles.

Rin slowly and cautiously lowered a hand into his pocket.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked. 

"You got no choice!" One of them shouted.

"But I do." Rin said pulling his hand out of his pocket, They tensed but suddenly started laughing.

"A whistle? You really think a whistle will help you?" One of them sneered.

"Let's find out." He blew it but it made no sound.

'I really hope this still works.' 

"I seriously thought something might happen." One said with a snort.

"He's just playing us!" Another growled.

Rin noticed the green portal that appeared behind them, relief flooded his body.

"Any last words punk?" The first one asked with a sadistic grin, not noticing the small green dog that jumped out of the green portal.

He held up two fingers and said two words, unsure if they would even work, "Cujo. Attack." He ducked behind the nearest trash can, wincing when he heard them screaming.

"What the hell is that!" Thud.

"Get it away!" Crunch.

"Ahhh-" Bang, thud.

After a few more screams and thuds, it was silent. Rin grimaced, He hoped Cujo didn't kill anyone. He knew how the dog could get carried away sometimes. He hesitantly got out from behind the trash can only to find a small green dog staring curiously up at him while surrounded by hopefully unconscious bodies. 

"Hey, Cujo. Good boy." Rin stayed utterly still, afraid one wrong move would set Cujo off. Technically Cujo didn't know him yet. He wasn't even sure how the whistle still worked but he mentally thanked Clockwork for the gift anyway. 

Cujo walked around him a few times, sniffing. He suddenly came to a stop in front of Rin and barked happily.

The brunette grinned and knelt down to pet Cujo.

"Happy to see you too Cujo."  

His eyes lit up "Hey, You think you can deliver a message for me?"

.....

Danny walked out of class annoyed. No message and No ghost attack. None. Oddly enough. And it made him really uneasy.

Sam and Tucker took notice of his tense behavior.

"Alright, dude. What's up?" Tucker asked with frown.

"Up? What do you mean?" Danny asked back with a raised brow.

"He means what's wrong?" Sam huffed, crossing her arms.

"Nothin-" He was cut off.

"Yo- Fentina!" Dash called, smirk on his face as he blocked Danny.

Danny growled "I am so not in the mood for your shit Dash." 

Dash startled not use to Danny talking back.

"What was that Fentina?" Dash growled back with a scowl.

"You heard me. Not today." Danny pushed past him.

"Hey! You think you can just ignore me!" Dash shouted grabbing Danny's arm.

Danny turned to him, his eyes flashed "Let go." He whispered, voice deadly calm.

Dash quickly let him go, looking slightly uneasy. 

"W-whatever. I had other plans today anyway Fentoenail." Dash all but bolted away.

"Dude." Tucker whispered in awe. 

"Danny." Sam didn't seem to know whether to be proud of him or worried.

"Sorry." Danny said sheepishly, suddenly realizing he wasn't acting like his 15 year old self.

"No dude. That was awesome. But he may try to kick your butt tomorrow." Tucker said as they continue out of the school.

He waved the comment off, leaving his friends to wonder about his odd behavior.

.....

Later the day when Danny was on his computer, he noticed a sudden glowing coming from behind him, turning he realized it was a green portal.

'A ghost zone portal? What's it doing here?' Danny thought with a frown.

A sudden bark answered him as a small green dog jumped through the portal right into Danny's startled arms.

"Cujo?" He said, receiving a bark in reply as the dog nudged his hand. 

He glimpsed something on Cujo's collar. Danny set Cujo down so he could see and found it was a folded piece of paper. 

Cujo barked again as if happy he found it and Danny tug the paper free so he could read it.

Danny relaxed the longer he read the note.

Danny bit his lip, coming to a decision.

He turned to Cujo "Do you know how to get back to Rin?" He asked.

Cujo barked, nodding his head.

"Good, I want you to stay with him until he gets here. Can you do that?" Danny questioned.

Cujo barked again jumping slightly this time and was just about to leave when Danny stopped him.

"Cujo. One more thing." Danny turned to the notebook he was using earlier and flipped to a empty page, quickly writing something 

down. He gently tugged the page free, folded it and put it in Cujo's collar. "You can go now." Danny said giving Cujo a small pat on his head.

Cujo Barked and ran off back, disappearing back into the portal.

Danny watched him go. 

.....

"Mom, Dad. Can I have a friend spend the night?" Danny asked his parents at breakfast the next morning. 

"Honey, you know Sam and Tucker are always welcome to spend the night." Maddie told her son.

"Uh, actually...they aren't the friend I'm talking about." Danny muttered hesitantly.

They all looked surprised.

"You have other friends?" His father asked.

"Jack!" His mother exclaimed the same time his sister yelled "Dad!"

Danny shrugged "Yeah."

"Who is it?" Jazz asked, curious.

Danny hesitated "His name's Rin. Can he stay over or not?" Danny asked.

"Of course he can!" Maddie exclaimed happily.

.....

"You sure you want to go there?" The bus driver asked as they came to a stop outside of Amity park. According to the driver the bus stop was moved because no bus driver would agree to drive further than the welcome sign, a full mile outside of the town.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Rin replied as he headed to the door, Cujo on his heels.

"I heard it's filled with ghost." The bus driver tried again even as he opened the door.

"I think I'll be fine." Rin responded with an amused smile.

"Well, I tried to warn ya. Good luck kid." The bus driver shook his head.

"Uh, thanks." Rin said as he got of the bus. The driver wasted no time pulling the door shut once he and Cujo were off, Immediately heading off.

"So, I guess we better start walking." Rin sighed, looking at the town with a small grimace.

"Would you like a lift instead?" 

Rin turned towards the voice and instantly lit up when he noticed Danny leaning on the bus stop.

"Danny!" Rin said in relief, hugging the boy.

"Hey." Danny replied with a smile, hugging back.

"Do you know how many people Cujo startled when he suddenly appeared in the middle of a bus, while it was still on the road?" Rin suddenly asked, pulling away with a raised brow.

"Sorry. I told him to return to you. I guess I didn't really think of where you would be at the time." Danny said sheepishly as he rubbed his arm.

'~Ya think~?' Rin's voice suddenly replied in his head. 

'~Rin? Did you just...~' Danny asked, heart racing as he looked at Rin with wide eyes.

'~It's working again.~' Rin said in relief as he smiled softly at Danny.

'~Thank clockwork. I was really worried we might have lost it~' Danny admitted.

A bark interrupted their conversation, reminding them where they were.

"Ah, right." Rin said looking down at the small green dog.

'~Should we send him home?~' Rin asked as he knelt down to pet Cujo.

'~I think that would probably be best since my parents are home. And I don't want them to attack him.~' Danny replied.

'~I thought your parents had gotten over- Ah wait never mind. We're in the past right.~' Rin shook his head.

'~Yeah, I'm still getting use to that too...~' Danny agreed with a small grimace.

"Cujo, head home boy. I promise to visit later with a treat if you do, Okay?" Danny told the green dog.

Cujo barked and looked at Rin as if asking him to come too.

"I'll visit too." Rin smiled.

Cujo gave another bark before turning and running off into a portal.

"So, you mentioned a ride?" Rin asked turning to Danny.

.....

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Jasmine, Danny's sister but you can call me Jazz." Jazz immediately introduced herself when Danny and Rin walked through the door.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Rin." He smiled at Jazz.

"Do you go to our school Rin?" Jazz asked, curiously.

Danny frowned "Why does that matter?"

"Just curious. I don't recall ever seeing him around school."

"You are in a different grade." Danny pointed out.

'~I think you should just tell her, She'll find out anyway.~' Rin suggested through the mind link.

"True, But it's not a very big school." Jazz shot back. 

'~I guess you're right.~' Danny sighed.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't go to our school." Danny finally admitted.

"Oh? Then-" Jazz got cut off by an explosion sounding from the lab.

"You should probably go check on that! We'll be up in my room." Danny took the chance to grab Rin by the hand and practically dragged him to his room.

"Wait, Danny!" Jazz called after him.

He ignored his sister and shut the door as soon as they entered his room.

'~You alright?~' Rin asked in concern, tightening his hold on the hand that had yet to let go.

'~Yeah, I just forgot how over protective teen Jazz was. Not that she was much better in the future.~' Danny snorted, smiling a little at Rin.

"What is it really?" Rin quietly asked.

Danny hummed 'Of course Rin can still read me.' He thought to himself.

"Danny." Rin pulled him to sit on the bed '~You can tell me.~'

"I know" He gazed down at their hands.

Rin stayed silent, allowing Danny time to sort his thoughts.

"I hung out with Sam and Tucker yesterday..." Danny started. 

Rin's gaze softened when he realized what was bothering him.

He pulled him into a calming hug "We'll keep them safe this time." He assured softly.

"I really hope so." Danny replied, his voice a little shaky.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not clear but Danny and Rin have a mental link because they are married. In my mind all Ghost kings/Queens who get married have a mental link to their other half and they are both able to sense each other across the zones. I wrote this like 4-5 years ago, even I don't know where I was going with this.


End file.
